


500 Word Linkcest Stories

by WrittenTrash



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Tags to be added, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTrash/pseuds/WrittenTrash
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring a variety of linkcest
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), TP Link/BOTW Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	500 Word Linkcest Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly posted here in case anyone has issues with the way tumblr formats stories.

There was nothing quite like a cold autumn morning. Twilight stirred the steaming liquid in his mug. He occasionally poked at the tea bag, hoping to force the drink to steep quicker. It was soothing, watching the water swirl with the dried herbs that had escaped the tea bag’s confines. Warm cinnamon and apple vapors rose to tickle Twilight’s nose. He could stay in that moment forever.  
  


‘ _ Tomorrow is the first blank page”  _ his phone belted out the first few lyrics to his ringtone. Twilight glanced at the caller ID. Seeing his boyfriend’s wide grinning face, Twilight didn’t hesitate to answer. “Hey, you back?”  
  


“Come outside,” Wild’s voice crackled from the other end.  
  


“...Babe?” Twilight asked hesitantly. Vague ominousness was never a good sign. He’d known Wild long enough to know that much.  
  


“Just come outside,” Wild repeated before hanging up.   
  


Twilight placed his phone on the kitchen table along with his mug. Imp must have sensed the nervousness wafting off of him. The dog’s ears perked and she whined as she followed his steps to the front door. She leaned against his leg and whined again. Twilight didn’t feel ready for whatever he was about to come face to face with. Memories of blood, fire, and bailing Wild out of the police station came to mind. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.  
  


No fire- that was good. The front yard looked normal. Imp pushed passed him, barking happily and rushing to Twilight’s truck that was in the driveway. In it, stood Wild with his arms in the air and a wide grin spread ear to ear. Besides him was a pile of… pumpkins. What was that, twenty pumpkins?  
  


“There was a sale!” Wild shouted, an answer to a question Twilight did not ask.  
  


There had to be more than twenty. His truck bed was 6’5” by 6’2” with large pumpkins that might mean 10 would fit.   
  


“I know I was supposed to go grocery shopping-”  
  


Most weren’t  _ that  _ big so maybe 20?   
  


“-but on the way there was this cute little farmer’s market-”  
  


But they were piled on top of each other too… thirty? Surely, no one, not even Wild, would go out and buy thirty pumpkins. From where he stood Twilight imagined he saw no less than fifty pumpkins.  
  


While Twilight had been zoned out, Wild had jumped out of the truck bed and greeted Imp. He grabbed a pumpkin and dusted off the dirt it still had on it. With it still in his hand, Wild walked over to Twilight and shoved the Pumpkin into his hands. The action broke Twilight out of his trance. He looked at the gourd and back his boyfriend’s rosy face.  
  


“You went out for groceries and you bought a bunch’a pumpkins?”  
  


“Yeah,”  
  


“What’re we gonna do with all these pumpkins?”  
  


“Uh- I mean? You could make your famous pumpkin soup,”  
  


“Pumpkin soup takes one pumpkin,” Twilight emphasized looking at the truck full of pumpkins. “What am I supposed to do with all those? How are we supposed to keep ‘em from rotting?”  
  


The question made Wild pause. He wrinkled his brow in confusion as though the thought hadn't crossed his mind.   
  


“How about a party?”  
  


Twilight opened and closed his mouth. He breathed out a deep sigh. “Yeah, okay,”

  
  
  
  


_ “Person A comes home from the store, and asks person B to help them unload. Person B finds that A has bought pumpkins. And only pumpkins.” _


End file.
